These projects involve the design and construction of electronic and electro-mechanical instrumentation to be used in neurophysiological, physiological and behavioral research. Projects also include the interfacing of these and other instruments to laboratory and central computer installations. Electronic circuit design, microcomputers, and assembly or machine language programming may be used in these instruments or interfaces.